New Beginning
by cRiMsoNFirE18
Summary: new beginning for Mikan Sakuran when her jii-san insist and send her in the prestigious school in Tokyo ... what will happen to her life when the infamous or famous Natsume Hyuuga meet her...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I disclaim the gakuen alice characters, Higuchi Tachibana-sama owns it but this time im the owner of the plot of this story (*bow bow*)

New Beginning

Chapter 1

As days goes by summer is over again. I sighs as I stood up in the near Sakura tree of our house , I heard grandfather called my name

"Time to pack your things Mikan!"

My ji-san left after he told me that short sentence. Its short. Yes , indeed but for me it cost me hundred of bucks to understands and digest the sentence she yelled.

I don't wanna leave my hometown, I don't want to leave my friends and most of all the man who educated and gave me shelter and clothes since I was born in this earth.

"_ji-san" _

I ran to our bungalow house as the summer wind whoosh my hair. I wish the wind could erase and soar all my vagueness. Its hard to left this beautiful place but what can I do? Jii-san insist me to study in Tokyo which took 5 hours to travel from my hometown.

Well im not getting any younger … as grandfather told me last night when I decline his decision to send me in Gakuen Alice! Yes, indeed again you'd heard me right! Im going to study in that school. Jii-san told me it's the most and prestigious school in Tokyo but I don't care either. Though he left me a sentence last night that causes my brain to think again and again.

As far as I can remember He told me this…

"_Your not getting any younger Mikan , your 17 for pete's sake your entering college life and your so lucky that I can afford to send you in Gakuen Alice. This is part of your life Mikan, you need to face all the challenges and trial you will in counter . Tangerine, face the world , face the reality be a strong woman. I know you can do it. You want to be successful right? So this is the right time."_

Jii-san is so keen and so odd.

I decided… im going to that school for his sake and or my sake.

Morning approached as the heat of the sunlight hit my face. I stood up and do my daily routines. After I ate my breakfast and prepare to leave jii-san hug me saying…

"be careful their tangerine Okay?" Jii-san said

My tears rolled down but again jii-san don't let it to reach to my cheeks, well as expected of him. He don't want me to see me crying in front of him. He always told me that and I practiced not to… but this time I really can't afford not to cry coz I really want to.

"Stop crying!"

He yelled but at my lunges he unleashes tears too.

_Jii-san_

"aww, jii-san your crying too." I retort and chortle the odd expression of him.

"hah… im not crying" he wipe his tears as he added ..

"Your friends want to see you before you left, there they are."

He point out as my teary eyes fallow his finger, My eyes unleashes more tears as I saw my friends … unleashing and wiping their tears.

I hugged them but the last one made my body to sink, I cried … I don't want to leave him …

"Mikan.."

The raven boy whispered in agro.

"Stop crying stupid, you're so ugly!" he joked as he approached me and hugged me tightly. I love him that was I can say. I really do.

"I don't think it is a goodbye, its only the begging crying now and go get your luggage's."

I follow his command but before I scroll down the wind shield of the limo… which is the one will drove me to Gakuen Alice, the raven lad kissed my red cheek and whispered his last word …

"_I Love you Mikan Sakura"_

The raven lad last word snap me from my reverie .

"where here Miss Sakura"

The Driver told me and opened the door of the limo , I stood there in front of the high walls of the academy. The Gate is soooo high that I can't read the name plate above.

The guard in charge asked for my Identification card so I showed him. He told me to proceed to the bus stop but before I can took another step a blonde guy in his weird outfit appeared from nowhere introducing himself as Narumi Anjou , my new homeroom teacher. I just nod at him and follow him where are we going next.

A/n: yay! There y new story. Give me a review after you read ,okay Tomodachi.

*Sighs* School is pretty approaching so maybe I cant Update for the next chapter. Well, I will try if I have a chance…

Mata ashita ne tomodachi.. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: minna konbanwa ne..i really cant update right now..

Im so busy in the school for my projects , assignments ,etc. And physics always weakens my brain! Arrg! Darn those physicist ,im tired memorizing them..

So, gomen ne minna.. I'll update soon.!

Arigatou ne…


End file.
